The Burning Generation
by KaiserRider22
Summary: This is the story of Celeste Sawada. For too long her identity has been a secret even of herself. Two years ago, for a strange reason, she have forgotten everything that pass in her life. Now, with the arrival of a friend, she is set to remember all.
1. Reborn's Choice Celeste Sawada

_**First, this will be a work I hope to finish by the end of the year, but, I am not sure I will. Either way, I really want to do it. All OC are of my creation, while Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine. This is a fan fiction, but also a project I am using to improve my writing skills, so, if you can comment and tell me how I am doing it would be great.**_

_**This would be the first Arc of the story, which is known as Vongola Boss Candidates. The main character of the story is Celeste Sawada. Kind of obvious who is her father and all… either way, at the end of each chapter I will give a short description of each characters that are introduce. Some will be obvious what their roles in the story are, but some will be tricky. **_

_**Well, I will not take any more of your time with this; here I present you The Burning Generation: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

The Seven Arcobaleno gathers again in a strange mountain away from civilization. But, they weren't alone. Seven other persons had followed the path of the Strongest Babies in the world, and waited for their command. All of them were standing on the top of the mountain, in a odd temple like fort that hold many strange symbols, some resemble sea shells while others look like the sea. But the most interesting of all was the huge amount of Rainbow arts that cover the place.

Reborn was the first one to move, as he stood to the top left, next to a young girl who seems to be the Arcobaleno Boss. He took out his pacifier and put it in the ground. Slowly and painfully, his body began to expel huge amounts of Sun Dying Will Flames, until the room was cover with them. The others did the same, all but the boss. Just when they all let their Dying Will Flames go, she took out her Pacifier, and let it go, as she burst into a huge wave of Sky Dying Will Flames. All the flames began to gather, as the Pacifiers took the form of an arc, like a rainbow. The light was so strong that the Dying Will Flames individual colors began to fade, and became white.

The followers then took a step forward, each touching their new Pacifiers. But, as they touch them, the items began to break, revealing a set of seven jewels of the size of a bean. Each jewel enters each of the new Arcobaleno's hand, and began to absorb all the Dying Will Flames into their bodies, transforming them. Instantly, the seven figures open their eyes, as Dying Will Flames came out of them. The jewels took the form of jagged rocks with the forms of each Dying Will Flame form, finally exploding and taking the form of several jewelry pieces. Each of the new Arcobaleno slowly returned to normal, as the old ones return to their normal human states, as they watch the new Arcobaleno showing off their new powers.

"Daniel, are you alright?" asked Reborn, as a tall brunette figure nod. "I don't understand why the Arcobaleno Pacifiers reacted this way, said the naked Reborn, who was cover by the shadows of the room.

"I believe it was the fact of Luce being pregnant. That affected the transformation, and you guys turn into babies. Since we don't have a pregnant woman in our group, which must let the Pacifiers take a new form, the Arcobaleno Rings…" but, when he said this, he notice that none of the jewels took the form of rings, instead, they were all pieces of jewelry. He look at his hand, as he notice the change in his own jewel, which was compose of a solitary ring connected to a bracelet that hold many designs of a burning bird. It was then that the other Arcobaleno's jewels began to shine, releasing a small flame at the same time.

"That flame is similar to the one that show before we where cursed with the form of the babies." Viper statement made Verde laugh.

"So the curse is for you guys too… it's only a matter of time, since you will never be able to master the power of the Arcobaleno before you become babies…" Verde joked, as the new Arcobaleno look at each other in distress.

"There is no way to know that, Verde. That could also mean something else. The power of the Arcobaleno is too great to be understood just like that. Even you know that…" answer Fon, with an angry tone. "Reborn, how much time they have before the power is cursed?" Reborn wasn't sure if he should answer.

"I believe two years…" the old Arcobaleno look at Reborn, all angry with the response.

"Impossible, we were given only a week. Why do they have two years?" Colonnello burst in anger.

"Just I said before, Luce was pregnant, which made her need more Dying Will Flames than you guys. It's also possible that since her daughter was also there, most of the Dying Will Flames pass on to her, leaving her an incomplete Arcobaleno… either way, we must move on." Said Daniel, as he pointed at a huge bag of clothes that was close to the entrance of the place, "Everything you guys need is there, and we will stay here for a day or two… then return to each our places in our families."

"Acting like the boss of the new Arcobaleno already, Daniel?" asked Skull with a menacing voice.

"Well, my boss is quite tired right now, and I am next in command, that is something you all must understand…" said Daniel, as Skull look at the other new Arcobaleno, who seem to be extremely tired.

"I will be the first to go; I already have an assignment to take care of…" Reborn was already dress before the others even went to get their clothes.

"It's already that time?" asked Colonnello, as the others look at him wondering what they were talking about.

"Yeah, Colonnello, it's time for the Vongola Undecimo to start her training with me…" Reborn began to walk, as a small chameleon jump from the roof of the place and landed on his shoulder.

Two Weeks later, Namimori.

"Celeste, you will be late for school, again!" said a brown haired woman as she walk into her daughters room. She notices how neat it was and smiles. "Oh my, completely unlike your dad, who was always a klutz. You deserve a reward for this…" but her response was totally change once she notice a paper of her grades. None were above the forty points. She sighs as she call again for her. "Celeste, you are going to be late!"

Celeste woke up; as she notices she was on the bathtub, asleep, again. That was a bad habit she took from her aunt, Haru. Yet, he loved to do it each time she had a chance. She smile as she quickly stood up and began to comb her long light brown hair and wash her mouth at the same time, a trick she learn from her father. After some seconds, she smile, took some water and spit, seeing her now clean teeth. She walks out of the bathroom, with only a towel covering her body.

Her room was just some steps way, so she didn't care about that much. But it was then that she heard something happening downstairs, in the kitchen. She stood silent, as she finally was able to hear a familiar voice. _Uncle Lambo! _She quickly went to her room, got change and ran downstairs, as she landed on the kitchen door. She then saw three figures sitting in the table. The first was her beloved Uncle Lambo. He was a tall man of long black hair, messy who wore a brown leather coat with a white t-shirt under it. For some reason, she had always wondered, he had his left eye close at all times.

But, he wasn't alone. Next to him was another person Celeste love, auntie I-Pin. She was a beautiful Chinese woman, with two long pony tails on the back of her head. She was a cook at her own restaurant, so she was wearing the clothes she use when she work. But, the third figure she didn't knew who she was. It was a girl of long green hair. She had a shy look, and for some reason, sees to be scare of what was happening, she had Lambo's messy hair and I-Pin's face.

"I thought you were in school already, kiddo…" said Lambo, as she ran to him and hug him very tightly.

"It's good to see you Uncle Lambo!" Lambo laugh, as he hugs her back. Then, Celeste walks to I-Pin, hugging her the same way.

"My, my, you have grown a lot my little sunshine… you look a lot like your mother already!" she said as kiss Celeste forehead. Then Celeste looks at the other girl, as I-Pin smile. "It's been so long you don't remember, right?"

"Don't tell me!" Celeste said, as she looks back at the girl. "You are my cousin Tamiko!" Indeed, Tamiko and Celeste haven't seen each other for almost six years. She was only a toddler when Celeste last saw her. But now, she was all grown up. "You must be in last year of elementary school, so that means you have twelve years right now!"

"Yeah…" answer Tamiko shy. Celeste ran to her and hug her, much to Tamiko's regret.

"Hey, now that I think about it, it's been so long, why are you guys here?" asked Celeste as Lambo's face then change.

"Well, an important job has come to be and I-Pin, and since Tamiko has been always on the road with us, and thinking about your mother's offer some years ago of she taking care of Tamiko for a while…" Lambo was then interrupted by a new comer who was standing in the door.

"You have decided to let her here as we work…" answer the tall man of blond hair.

"That is an interesting view, what are you doing her, Basil?" said Celeste's mom, as the man wave his hand.

"It's always a pleasure to come into your beautiful house, Miss Sawada. Master Lambo, Mistress I-Pin, our car is already here to pick you up and go to the airport." Basil said, as he walk to Celeste's mom and kiss her hand.

"Please, Basil, you always make a woman blush…" said, as I-Pin and Lambo stood up and walk to their child.

"Be good, Tamiko. And remember that you are our daughter. That is something to be pride of…" said Lambo, as he kiss her and walk to the door.

"And remember, be yourself, and make many friends, get into trouble, learn to cook, get into fights, learn to play videogames, break stuff, write stories, and do many things, but, above all, be yourself…" said I-Pin, as she kiss her daughter, hug her and walk away.

Celeste notices all the things that I-Pin told her daughter, but, somehow, she kind of understands what she meant. Both parents wave, as Celeste's mom wave as well. Once outside they walk to the car and went away. For some reason, Celeste knew it wouldn't be much time before she sees them again. Tamiko then walk to the window, waving at her parents, before running to her cousin and hugging her tightly.

After a while, both girls ate breakfast, got dress and walk to school. As they walk, they talk for a while. Their first stop was at Tamiko's school, an elementary school not too far from Celeste school. Once there, Celeste began to walk away toward her school. It was silent, which she liked, until she encounters a strange figure.

The guy had the same uniform she had, but had his shirt open and hold many accessories with skull motifs all over. He was standing in the middle of a group of punks, all of them, who were on the group, knock out. Celeste looks at him, finally realizing who he was.

"Leonardo! You got yourself into a fight again?" Celeste walk to him, passing over one of the knock out guys, hearing him scream in pain, but she doing nothing to move.

"They start it… Cell, beside, it should be time for them to understand who is the best fighter in all school" he said, putting his feet over the biggest one back.

"They are drop outs that are part of the local gang… it's not like they will know you are the best fighter. Also, the best fighter isn't you, is Yu, so, you better stop doing this little shows and let him be…" said Celeste as she kept walking. Leonardo followed her.

"He is the best fighter because he hasn't accepted my challenges. Each time I go to him ready to fight, he keeps telling me 'I don't pry herbivores' or something like that. He always rejects my challenges because he is really scared!" complained, as Celeste suddenly stop. She looks at her pocket and notice her cellphone had a Text Message. She opens it and began to read it, seeing it was spam, like always. She sighs, and kept walking. "What's wrong?"

"I saw Uncle Lambo and Auntie I-Pin today; they came to leave Tamiko at home for a while. I just thought that, maybe…" she stop, as Leonardo completes what she was trying to say.

"Your dad would call? He is back in Italy doing things of his work, you should understand that…" he said, but it didn't help.

"I know, but… since I have started to recover my memories I haven't seen him even once. It's been two years, and my next birthday is getting closer, and still nothing, not even a letter." She said, this time, sobbing. "I barely remember him anyway, so it should be normal, right…?"

Leonardo holds her, as she began to cry. "I know it's tough, but, I know you will understand soon enough." He told her as he kisses her on her head. She looks at him and laugh, as she began to clean her eyes.

"I am such a cry baby sometimes…" she said, as Leonardo began to laugh.

"Yeah right, only when you are on your period…" joked Leonardo, as she respond with a punch on his arm.

"No I am not! Besides, I am not in my period…" she finally said, as she walks away with him.

Later that day, at lunch, Celeste was eating a sandwich, as she notices that a student from a high grade enters her classroom. Leonardo looks at the guy as he walks to him and punch him. But, Leonardo was slightly faster and holds the punch with his hand. Celeste scream as everyone in the class disperse and made a circle around the two.

"You are the one that kiss my sister?" asked the guy, as Leonardo sigh and began to crush his fist.

"What if I did…" said, as the guy was already on his knees, screaming in pain by the crushed fist. He holds his hand, trying to free himself from the grip of the guy. "I said, what if I did it!" this time, he push the guy to the ground, as Celeste walk to Leonardo and hit him on the head, softly.

"Not again Leonardo. Aren't you interested in something else beside hitting girls and fighting?" question Celeste, as Leonardo let go of the guy.

"Defeating that guy it's my true interest!" he said, pointing at a tall guy that was standing in the door of the classroom. He was about Leonardo's height, yet he seems to be taller. Unlike most students, whose hair was either brown or black; his hair was a pale olive, and had bright brown eyes to pair with it. Leonardo walks to him, ready to fight, but, a split second before he was going to throw his first punch, a stranger stood in-between them and holding Leonardo's fist tightly.

"What a lack of respect for this school Disciplinary Committee President. I, Katoshi Murai, Vice-President of the Disciplinary Committee will stop this lack of discipline!" And, as said, Leonardo was pull out of the classroom with a single arm swing of the guy. Celeste sighs, as she walks out of the place as well. She passes by Yu's side, as he only answer her action with a stare.

"Sawada…" was only Yu's words, as Celeste follow the guy called Katoshi Murai who was dragging Leonardo like if he was a bag of garbage.

Katoshi threw Leonardo on his back once they were on the roof of the main building. Celeste had run for at least five floors, following the pair, as Leonardo was drag. And even thought Leonardo tried countless time to get himself free, it was impossible, since the tug had the strength of a gorilla. That was the trigger for Leonardo's new nickname for the guy.

"Hey, you banana eater; I notice you are a complete brute and all, but, maybe with your peanut size brain you can see that I will kick your…" Celeste then interrupted.

"Please guys; there is no need for this. Class is about to start and…" but Leonardo couldn't wait no more. the crazy guy took out a small cylinder from his pocket, and threw it up to the air, the thing then explode, and release a cloud of smoke, which Leonardo use to take the guy by his arm and threw him on his back, using the guy's weight against him. Then, he quickly moves to hold the guy in a full nelson. Celeste sigh, as she notices that Leonardo had win by the time the smoke was clear. "Believe me when I say this, Leonardo, you are crazy…" Leonardo began to laugh loudly, when a new figure appear before them.

"Two herbivores standing on my school roof?" asked the man. Celeste look at him, as an instant shot of fear struck down her spine.

"Principal… Hibari…" Celeste's voice tremble like a small rabbit once its corner by it's predator. The tall black haired man took some steps to the girl. He looks at his Italian black suit and his purple shirt it hold under it, trying not to look at his eyes.

Leonardo, on the other hand, looks at the man while getting ready to fight. The tall man chuckle, as he pass beside Celeste, took out a pair of Tonfas and got ready to attack. Celeste was still petrified, so she did nothing. She could only hear everything that was happening, as the fight was going on. By the time it was over, Principal Hibari softly walk beside Celeste and pad her head.

"Next time, don't go eating grass in such places. Because, next time, I will really bite you guys to death!" he then kept walking, as Celeste snap out of the strange trance, and look at a completely beat up Leonardo. She ran to him, as she tried to stand him up, but as he did, he release the most loud pain fill scream Namimori have ever heard.

Celeste was dialing a phone in the infirmary, as Leonardo was cover in bandages and being heal by the nurse. She stop each time she heard the pain scream of Leonardo, trying to not sulk into it. Finally the phone was answer.

"Sawada family, with whom I may be speaking?" asked Celeste's mom.

"Hey mom, it's me." Celeste answers with a low and sad tone.

"Oh, my dear, what's wrong, did Leonardo got himself into another fight?" she hit the spot.

"Yeah mom, with the principal…" she knew the answer to this already.

"That kid is crazy. I remember Principal Hibari when he was my age in Namimori, and he was a really dangerous man. And last time I saw him, he had that killer look he holds. Even thought he is a friend of your dad, that man is way too dangerous. And Leonardo should know better! I hope he isn't that hurt…" but that was answer with a loud scream.

"Mom, I am going to stay with Leonardo until he gets home. It's ok with you?"

"Of course, Leonardo is a good kid; he just doesn't know how to canalize his extra steam and tends to fight to do so. Just call me if something else happens, ok?" said, as her daughter answer and hang up.

"Leo, I will stay with you, ok?"

"Can I go to your home after school?" asked Leonardo, as he was finally laid down, looking at the roof.

"Yeah, I guess. As long as you don't pick a fight on the way!" she said, laughing, as Leonardo gave her a half smile.

That afternoon, Miss Sawada was seeing some TV, as the door bell ringed. She walks to the door, and once she open, she open her grind widely and smile. The tall man with a black vest, a yellow t-shirt and a matching fedora wave his hand at her.

"Ciaossu!" he said, as she threw himself over him, hugging him tightly.

"Reborn! It's been over a year already! And you have already become an adult!"

"I know, Kyoko. It's good to see you again. Yet, I am disgrace by the fact I am not here to see you. The time has come. Where is Vongola Decimo's legacy?" and, just as those words were pronounce, Leonardo and Celeste enter by the main door of the house. Reborn look at the girl and her friend, studying them closely. "Celeste Sawada; the daughter of Tsunayoshi Sawada…"

"Mom, who is this man?" asked Celeste, as Leonardo instantly gave him his killer glare at the man.

"Oh, Celeste, this man is Reborn, a friend of the family. Also, he is your new home tutor!" said Kyoko, as Celeste sigh.

_"Why I have the feeling this has happen already?" _as she said this, she saw Reborn smile as he patted her head.

"You will have to remember then… remember all that you have forgotten…" as he said so, she began to feel strange, as everything began to turn black.

**_On the next chapter: Celeste's memories start to return. But that is not enough for her. She desires to know it all. Reborn tells her about her future as Vongola Boss XI and begins to question if he did the right choice this time. A strange man by the name Lucas Carcassa, saying he is here to take his revenge on Celeste Sawada, who killed his father. Leonardo reveals to Celeste the reason why he is such a brute and trouble maker... _**

**_I hope you like this chapter. Please, review and let me know what you think. Also, I am trying to look for other characters to add to the story. If you have ideas for OC that you want for them to participate in my story, tell me. I hope to upload the next chapter as soon as I can._**


	2. The Ballad of Haruka Jin

_**Finally, second chapter is up. It's kind of short, sorry for that, but, still it's pretty good. A new character is introduced and we discover a little more about Leonardo. Anyway, read it and tell me what you think about it, please review! **_

Celeste was standing next to her father, a tall brown haired man, with an orange flame flickering on his head. His face was darken, even thought the room was filled with light. She smiles, as she took a step forward, in the palace looking room, and stood before the man. She smile, as he lights his hands with a similar flame as it was in his face, and a pair of black gloves with an X on their back appear.

Celeste watch as another man opens the door, and began to shoot into it. She saw as a bullet was about to hit her, but was instantly stop by her father. She then saw her father disappear, as he literally flew against the man and punch him. But he shot again, this time, an odd indigo color bullet that open up and let an indigo color flame hit Celeste's head, she then began to fall.

After a while, Celeste woke up on her house living room, with Leonardo and her mother standing beside her. She was on the big sofa, laid down when she came back. She looks at everyone, even though no one did anything. She then notices the little girl with green hair standing behind everyone, who was looking at her, kind of nervous. Celeste nod as the little girl ran to her and hug her really hard.

"Don't worry Tamiko, I am going to be ok…" said Celeste, as Reborn chuckle.

"Already you have the family feeling. I hope this means that you already remember…" after saying this, Celeste laugh, looking kind of down.

"Mister Reborn, I barely know who I am for what my love ones have told me. The last two years have been tough enough without people pushing me to remember. And you come here to ask me if I remember, I must answer I don't. I still recall your name, since Uncle Lambo holds a grudge against you. Which I would understand if you behave like this all the time; thus I must ask of you something right now: please go away, I am not accepting your offer to tutor me, I can do what I desire to be all by myself." But, once she had talk, everyone realize she was talking of something that hasn't happen.

"Dear, what are you talking about? Reborn came but didn't say anything of being you're…" but she was interrupted by Tamiko.

"No, Momma Sawada, she has remembered the time she meet Reborn for the first time…" once Tamiko talk, Reborn smile, padding the little girl head.

"You are really smart girl. Celeste, you gave me the same answer before. At that time you weren't half the woman you are. Am I right, Leonardo Gokudera?" Leonardo looks at the man with a killer look. "I know your identity, so don't need to worry…"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Celeste, as Reborn rise his hand and touch a little chameleon that was hiding behind his fedora. The little creature jumps to his hand and transform into a gun. Celeste watches as she instantly panic.

"Reborn, how many times I have told you not to bring weapons to my house. I know you can do with that thing and your bullets, and I am not going to let you do that again!" scream Celeste mom, as Leon transform back to his chameleon form and hid behind his fedora.

"As you say, Miss Sawada!" then Reborn took his lead, as he walk outside of the house.

Celeste watches as the tall man walk outside. Leonardo kept his killer look on the man, responding to the action with a dental click. He moves his look back at Celeste who was silent, still thinking. Her look change for a second, but it was still one filled with horror. She screams, as she began to remember what she just dreamed. She touches her forehead while screaming and calling for someone.

"Dad, daddy; where are your daddy!" she scream by lowering her head, and putting in between her legs and holding herself tightly. Her mother ran to her, while holding her while Leonardo freezes, without an idea to what to do.

"It's ok, dear, everything will be ok…" her mother look at Leonardo, who nod and walk outside the room. Tamiko threw herself on Celeste's side, hugging her as well.

"So, her memory is trigger by me. Curious; I thought I lost my talent to activate things that are dormant…" Reborn imply, as Leonardo look at him, with glassy killer eyes.

"I am not known by my last name here…" he mutters. Reborn look at him lightly.

"What, I reveal your secret identity, Hayato's boy…" once said, Leonardo jumps at him, holding his neck tightly, and pushing him against the back crystal door.

"Don't mention that man's name, or call me his son! Not after what happen two years ago!" Leonardo screams at him, as Reborn chuckle.

"Lucky you, Decimo told me to not touch you, even if I wanted to kill you, or you put a finger on me. But, Decimo never told me to not defend myself!" after he scream, he hold Leonardo's head, throwing him in his back, and crushing his head against it. "Next time you dare to touch me, I won't be as forgiving as this time... Hayato's Son!"

Leonardo was about to attack, when he was suddenly stop by a strange voice. He looks back, seeing a tall man with a sushi cart passing in front of the school. He looks at the man, as he friendly waved his hand at Leonardo. He looks at him, trying to remember who the guy was. But nothing came to him. The man took a lunchbox out of his cart and gave it to Reborn.

"Reborn, here you go, as you order! It's been quite some time since the last time we meet. I didn't remember you being so tall!" joke the man.

"Don't play funny boy, my dear boy. I have trained you before; I know your real weakness…" Reborn respond heard more like a threat than a joke. "Aren't you supposed to be on a plane right now?"

The man look change instantly, as his eyes became dead serious. "Oh, come on, Reborn, everything in its given time, someone must take care of those who stay behind." That wasn't what Reborn wanted to hear.

"Excuses are signs of weakness. Nothing shows a man weakness more than a dumb excuse. Besides, I am here, who would make a move."

"Last time you were there too, and they made their move…" to that, Reborn answer with a shot in the air.

"I won't be caught out of awareness twice, Takeshi!" This time, he was mad. "Anyway, where is your student? Isn't she supposed to be arriving today?"

"Changing the subject, that is so not you." Reborn growled at the response. "She may be arriving any second. She is coming by ship, the airport didn't want her to travel while holding her weapons, and she doesn't let them go not even for a second."

"I'll take my lead then…" Reborn took the sushi, and walk out to the street, as Leonardo stayed on his position, watching over the door. The man waves his hand again, as Leonardo hump.

"Just like your old man…" mutter the man, was he walk to his cart and took off, just as quickly as he arrived.

Celeste was fast asleep again, and was very late at night before she awoke. Leonardo was still on the door on the back of the house, which didn't bother her since it wasn't the first time he did it. She just chuckle at the fact he was actually awake this time. Tamiko was sleeping next to her, fast asleep, with her long green hair still braid into two ponytails. She slowly stood up, standing next to her window, and look at her blurry reflection. She laughs silently, trying not to wake the little girl. She was on her pajamas, which would mean her mom change her.

But it was then she notices something strange. She looks out the window, and saw a group of men walking by her house. They were five, all of them with hardcore looks. They smile as Leonardo took a step forward and began to scream at them. Celeste knew this was trouble, so she ran down to the backyard. Once she was on the kitchen, she saw as two of them men took out long baton like weapons, and got ready to attack Leonardo. She was about to exit, as a hand hold her on her shoulder and stop her. It was Reborn.

"You are not ready to fight. Let your Guardians take care of this…" Celeste looks at the man, who was wearing a pink dotted pajama.

"Why are you wearing such a pajama?" asked Celeste, as she instantly remembers about Leonardo. "Wait, what is happening out there?"

"Pesca Family remnants are angry. One of the Mafia Boss Candidates killed most of their family members, and they believe it was you…" once said, she saw the first of the men tried to swing a hit at Leonardo, who was still standing before them.

"Leonardo!" Celeste scream, but Reborn laugh.

"Don't worry; he is your future Right Hand for crying out loud." Once Reborn said this, she open her eyes, as she sees that both men on floor heavily wounded.

Leonardo stood with two black guns with a red XI on their sides. He smile as he pointed the guns and pull the trigger, shooting a strange air like bullet that hit the guys, one on the face, and the other on the chest, both of them, possibly, breaking bones. He laughs, putting his feet on the back of one of them.

"This is Vongola Undecimo house! If you want to see her, you will have to pass by my dead body!" once said, one of the other three got scare and run away. The other two laughs, as one of them walk forward, taking out a chain. He raise is left hand, showing off a ring with a green stone on it. The stone then light up, creating a strange spark that charge the chain in a green electricity. The man ran toward Leonardo, who didn't understand what just happen, jump back. The chain took a swift swing, hitting the ground and breaking with ease a stone that was on the yard.

Leonardo tried to shot, but couldn't, as the man swiftly hit his guns and broke them into pieces. The other man, possibly their boss, laugh, as he was then hit on his left shoulder but a sheathed sword. The hit was so strong that it broke in his clavicle. Quickly, a young figure moves again, hitting again in the man's gut. The guy fell on his knees before he could see the attacker, who finishes him with a third hit on his face, breaking his neck.

"Leonardo, I thought you would be dead by now…" said a female voice, as a young girl dress in a really short skirt, a white t-shirt and a long red necktie. She had her hair messy as crazy, while having two chopsticks holding her hair off her face.

"You, back again are your games!" mutter Leonardo, as he watch the girl walking to the other man.

"I call this one the Ballad of Haruka Jin!" she screams, as she instantly disappears again. The man tried to protect himself, but couldn't as she appear again behind him. "Attaco di Squalo!" she swings her sheathed sword down, hitting the guy's neck, breaking his clavicle with ease. She then hit his knee, throwing him with his face against the floor.

Leonardo hump, as Celeste walk outside, followed by Reborn. "What it's happening here?" the question offended the girl.

"Oh, that was just me doing one of my part time jobs… being a bodyguard." The girl explains. Celeste was still uncomfortable with the girl, so she maintains silent, waiting for her to say something else. "Oh, right, I almost forgot!" she walk toward the backyard door, taking a bag filled with letters and packages, she took two boxes and a letter out, gave the first box to Reborn, the second to Leonardo, while giving the letter to Celeste. "A letter from Vongola Decimo, miss Celeste Sawada…"

"Who the heck are you?" asked Celeste, as she took the letter.

"My name is Haruka Jin, personal bodyguard and messenger for the Vongola Family, your Family, of course…"

_**Character Introduction! **_

_**Celeste Sawada- she is an amnesiac candidate for Vongola Undecimo title. She is timid and strong, but filled with a dark past. **_

_**Leonardo Gokudera- like his father, he seems to heavily hate his father. He uses a pair of guns to fight that shoot invisible air like bullets. **_

_**Daniel Hawkins- Reborn's student and the new Sun Arcobaleno, many mysteries surround him.**_

_**Tamiko- daughter of Lambo and I-Pin, she is a cute little girl that is the most timid thing in the world. She is pretty emotional and tends to connect the most with Celeste.**_

_**Yu- he is a mysterious person that Leonardo hates. For some reason, he sees Leonardo as a bug.**_

_**Next Chapter: Haruka move to live with Celeste, much to Celeste disdain. Many people in school are getting sick of weird and incurable sickness. A new character is introduced. As Celeste is infected with a sickness, Tamiko goes to the correct person to save her, but, that doesn't mean the guy will do so.**_


End file.
